A Whirlwind of Emotion
by Tom Felton Lover999
Summary: Aella Athanas isn't as nasty as everyone think she is. She wants to give her family a better name, but she can't seem to do that. She has a dark secret. Can Draco crack through her tough attitude? And what is this big family secret Draco and Aella are hiding from everyone? Will her transferring to Hogwarts change her for the good or the bad?
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts. The school the kids in my school have been dying to go to since it was announced last year that Professor Dumbledore was hand picking ten of us to go to his school. In return, ten students from his school will also be handpicked by our Headmaster Williams. We studied, we plotted, we went against each other, and we were that serious about getting into Hogwarts. Many girls just wanted to go because of 'hot British boys', while I on the other hand had another reason as to why I had to go.

I was given a mission to get close to Harry Potter. Learn his weaknesses, his likes and dislikes, and any other secret I could find out about him. I had made sure my grades were perfect and that I never got into any trouble. When it came down for the time for students to be chosen I was called to the Headmaster's office. At the time I didn't know why I was being called, the headmaster announced that he would call out the names at dinner tonight. I had just gotten out of my potion final and I didn't know if he had discovered I allowed two kids to copy off of me. It wasn't just some random classmates, It happened to be my two best friends that were awful in it.

I walked up the spiral staircase to the fourth floor with my stomach in my throat. I tried to recall every little thing I had done. Well, I have done a lot of stuff. But I never got caught because well I was that good. I glanced up at the steel door in front of me and gulped. I straighten out my hair and pulled my dress down a little. I knocked three times and took a step back.

"Calm down, you've done nothing wrong", I muttered to myself. The door slowly opened and I stepped in. The headmaster's office was covered in books and had pictures of his family up on random walls. Curled up at the bottom of his desk was his black lab named Jess. His ears perked up and let out a little bark. I smiled and knelt down to pet the little puppy's head.

"Ah, Aella!" I stood up and smiled. Headmaster Williams was in his early fifties and just took over from his uncle. His hair was thinning and you could tell he cut it short, so you couldn't tell. He had brilliant blue eyes that were so dark, you swore you staring into the deepest part of the ocean. "Headmaster"

A man stepped out from behind him and I felt a smirk fighting its way onto my face. The man had long white hair and a long beard. It was Dumbledore from Hogwarts. "Albus, this is Aella Athanas. She is the top student in her class and has never been in trouble."

"Aella is Greek, isn't it?"

"Yes sir, it is." I spoke just like how my father told me to. "And your father is Alexander Athanas? The Minister of Magic here in America" My heart sunk, is this the only reason headmaster called me up here? I stiffly nodded. My father was a known dark wizard. My whole family was. My family was always and always will be on Voldemort's side. I was raised like that, I didn't know any better. I really wanted to give my family a good name. I could see a twinkle in the old man's eyes and raised an eyebrow. What did he have planned?

"I do not want you think that is why I chose you to attend my school. Your last name has nothing to do with why I chose you", he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Your hard work and attitude is what made me choose you" I was waiting on what he was about to say. He seemed to be very wise and I just had this urge to trust him. Maybe he could help me and my family.

"Thank you, sir. But I do have a question", he patted the top of my hand and smiled, nodding for me to continue. "Where are the others you have chosen?" I gestured around to the office and headmaster stepped forward with his hands folded in front of him. "We want you to choose the remaining nine students. And I must ask you, Aella, don't just pick your buddies." He patted me roughly on my shoulder and I grinned.

I already knew who I was going to pick. And all these people were going to help me with my mission.

"Yes sir. I already know who I am going to pick" I smirked and sat down in the armchair in front of his desk.

000

I heard the bell rung as I stepped out into the hallway. It was about two hours until the headmaster was going to announce the other nine students going to Hogwarts in September. I made it around the corner when I saw two guys I knew I needed to talk to. "Ben! Grant!"

"Aella, where have you been?" Ben had short light red hair; he was muscular and has been my neighbor since I was five. He was always extremely overprotective over me. Ben was known as a ladies man, he literally had a new girlfriend every other week. He was a really sweet guy he just didn't know how to stay faithful to one girl. His father was my father's right hand man. He was a brother to me. Grant was on the shorter side with brown shaggy hair. He always wore black rimmed glasses and converses. He was called a hipster by a group of muggle girls when we were in Rome. I still haven't figured out what that meant, but Grant did and he was somewhat impressed with it, but he never told us what it meant. I dated him back when I was fourteen and it didn't last very long. He was just too into himself. His mother worked in the Ministry while his father was a lawyer for wealthy wizards.

Now these two idiots were my best friends. I grabbed them by the elbows and pulled them into an empty classroom. "Now, I didn't know you were into threesomes Aella." Grant said plopping down in one of the desks.

"Not funny, Grant." Grant rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Remember my mission?" They both nodded. "I was asked into the program by Dumbledore himself."

"Congrats! And who are the other nine?" Grant asked. "Well I was given the option to pick the remaining nine."

"Well, who are they?" Ben asked smirking. "Ben Frankson, Grant Horrent, Isabelle Buller, Jaime Andrew, Luke Patterson, Haley Norton, Everett Mickey, Serenity Gomez, and Mark Mull, you know just some cool people." I muttered checking out my nails in boredom.

"First off, love you! Second off, I understand Ben, Isabelle, and me, but why the others. You hate them", Grant asked. I smirked and strolled over to a desk plopping down. Ben pulled up a seat and propped his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"Alright, you know about the different houses at Hogwarts, right?" Both of them nodded. "I did a little research and discovered their houses are just like ours. We are in Ice, right, so therefore we will be in Slytherin. Fire in Gryffindor, Water in Ravenclaw, and Air in Hufflepuff, so I picked two people out of each house. Are you following me?"

"I am, but by the look on Grant's face… I guess he's lost. But do go on, I'm interested." Ben said resting his hand under his chin.

"Okay. Jaime Andrew is a complete and utter suck up, so I know she will suck up to Potter the second she lays eyes on that scar of his. Patterson is her little lackey, so if she helps me you know he will. Haley and Everett are both class clowns, and from what I heard about Potter's friend Ron, he'll like them no doubt. So, they will also be able to get me information. And finally Serenity and Mark are ranked after me, I don't care what you say both of them are geniuses and can help me plan stuff out. And beside Serenity is pretty cool and she lives down the street from me. So, with all these idiots helping us… I won't disappoint father."

"What makes you think they will help you? We aren't exactly the most popular people. Actually people hate us", Grant said. I smirked and turned towards Ben, who had already figured it out. He had a giant grin on his face and smacked his hand on his knee. "You really are truly brilliant, Aella"

"Am I missing something?" Grant asked.

"You really are a dumbass, aren't you? All of them have either their father or mother working under Aella's father. Everyone knows how much of a daddy's girl she is. She threatens their job and boom, she has herself a group of slaves" Ben leaned forward and patted me on the head. Grant grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm glad I'm your friend and not your enemy", Grant mumbled pulling his wand and tossing it between his hands. That was the thing about Grant, he was a complete dumbass who couldn't sit still and he always had to be playing with something, but when it came down to it if I ever got arrested I had his father who would talk me out of it. And besides that, Grant was a pretty cool guy when he wanted to be.

"So, should we go find Isabelle and tell her?" Ben said jumping up and rotating his shoulders. I nodded and jumped up grabbing my bag.

I just knew there would be no way I was going to fail this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is absurd. We are in the back of the train like a load of wild animals", Jaime muttered angrily crossing her arms over her chest. She flicked her long red hair behind her shoulder and stared out the window. Grant rolled his eyes and pulled the Daily Prophet closer to his face. "Andrew will you please shut the hell up" Ben hissed turning away from his conversation he was having with Mark. Mark chuckled and Serenity nudged him in the side when Jaime shot him a look.

"How about everyone shut up?" I hissed looking up from the book I was reading. "Look, Athanas! If you hadn't threaten my mother's job! I wouldn't be here", Jaime huffed turning her attention to her slave, Luke Patterson. Luke was extremely tall and thin, just like Jaime. They looked like twins, except Luke had brown hair and was actually a nice guy. Their mother's work together and they meant that these two had been best friends since the age of two. "Andrew, you hate your mother. Athanas is lucky my father works at the ministry and not my mother or I wouldn't be here" Haley snapped. Haley has hated me since we were four. I remember meeting her at a ministry party and she called me a runt, so I called her bug eyes. See, Haley Norton had giant green eyes that kind of looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Luckily for her, she finally grew into them a bit or it might be that her dyed red hair made her face along with her head look smaller. Her boyfriend, Everett, was extremely tall which made her looked like a runt. So I guess I win again.

They only people I enjoyed out of this group were Serenity and Mark, who were cousins. They should've been in my house. Both of them are genius and love getting revenge. Serenity had tan skin with long black hair, she was a known heartbreaker. Every guy wanted to be on her and every girl wanted to be her. Mark looked a lot like her, but while she had perfect teeth, he didn't. He was the known 'good guy' that always got overlooked by girls. I have always thought he was adorable, but sense he was good friends with Grant and Ben, he was off limits. "So, how about I just had to have one of the professors follow me to the bathroom?" Isabelle said walking in. She plopped down beside Grant and leaned her head back, "Apparently, no one at Hogwarts even knows about us. Dumbledore wanted it to be a surprise. Something about bring the houses together"

Isabelle stretched out and rammed her heel into Jaime's shin. "Bitch" Jaime hissed rubbing her shin. Isabelle gave her a crooked smile and pulled her short black hair up into a ponytail. Jaime backed down and went back to bitching with Luke. Isabelle was the type of girl you didn't want to mess with. Her and Jaime got in a huge fight back in first year, Isabelle sent her to the hospital. Isabelle was short and chubby, she could handle her own. Grant called her 'Aella's bodyguard'.

"Don't, Izzy" I hissed. She rolled her eyes and pulled her legs up on the bench. Grant snorted and nudged her. I didn't need her scaring Jaime away after all the hard work I did. The door slid open and all the talking died down. I looked up to see a man, "Dumbledore is sending someone to come get you lot, so when the train stops soon. Stay where you are" He gave us a nod and quickly left.

000

"I'm going to puke" Serenity hissed nervously biting her thumbnail. Mark grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face. Just moments ago, we were told what houses we were going to be in. It was easy for them to decide. They just placed us in the same house like back at our old school. For example, I was placed in Slytherin because my house in America was exactly like that. "It's not that big of a deal. He announces us and we walk in. He talks a little and we sit down. Calm your tits, Gomez", Jaime hissed staring at the doors in front of her.

"I hope you trip and die, Andrew", Serenity hissed taking a step towards her. Right when Mark grabbed her elbow the great oak doors opened. "Introducing, Jaime Andrew and Luke Patterson for the Gryffindor house!" Jaime placed a fake smile on her face and wrapped her arm around Luke's arm. There was a round of applause and I could just see Jaime glowing.

"Haley Norton and Everett Mickey for the Hufflepuff house!" Haley grinned up at her boyfriend and he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. As much as I hated her, I had to admit they were a very cute couple. You could just see the love all over their faces.

"Serenity Gomez and Mark Mull for the Ravenclaw house!" Serenity took a nervous gulp before following Mark out.

"We're next" Isabelle whispered. "And finally for the Slytherin house, Isabelle Buller, Ben Frankson, Grant Horrent, and Aella Athanas!" Ben stepped out first and I followed, I glanced over at the Slytherin table to see them all standing up cheering. I smirked and was about to turn my attention away from them, when a certain boy caught my eye. He had bright blonde hair with grey eyes. He looked so very familiar. Grant grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs to stand next to Dumbledore with the rest of them.

Dumbledore began to speak, but I wasn't paying any attention. "Ben?" He glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Who is that boy? Bright blonde hair and tall. He looks familiar." Ben looked over at the table and chuckled. "You don't remember him?" I shook my head and he leaned down closer to me.

"Draco Malfoy" My heart sunk and I stared up at him wide eyed. "Lucius Malfoy's son?" He nodded. My father had a falling out with the Malfoys. I was originally supposed to be sent to Hogwarts because that's where their son as going, but they got in an argument so I ended up going to _The Elite School for Witches and Wizards. _Probably one of the worse names for a school, but it was the top school in North America only the rich kids went there and I was one of them.

"You may now sit with your appointed houses" Dumbledore shook me out of my daydream and I felt Grant tug on my arm for me to move. I shook my head; I don't know why I was so nervous about seeing a Malfoy. It might be from all the anger my dad let out whenever they were brought up. I watched as Malfoy stood up and waved us over. "Maybe he doesn't realize who you are" Isabelle whispered.

I stopped in front of him and he gestured for us to sit. I sat down next to Isabelle and across from a dark boy. "Hello! Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Blaise Zabini. That's Crabbe and Goyle. And that's Draco Malfoy." He smirked and leaned forward taking my hand in his. I pulled my hand away from him and gave him a weak smile. I didn't want him thinking he could get with me. I knew that's why he was being so friendly, and by the grin on Grant's face, he realized that too.

The whole dinner was silent and Malfoy stared at me the whole damn time. Finally Zabini said he would show us around. Izzy and I were rooming with two girls. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, I have only known Parkinson for 10 minutes and I already want to straight up murder her. All she ever did was talk about Malfoy. I pulled on a hoody and headed down to the common room.

I was about to step off the last step when I heard light talking. "Aella Athanas. She's pretty hot" I could tell that was Zabini's voice. I leaned against the wall and decided to do a little eavesdropping. "Her names sounds so bloody familiar", Crabbe mumbled.

"That's because her father is the Minister of Magic of America", I flinched at the sound of Malfoy's voice. "Are you shitting me? That's the Aella you have been talking about all these years?" Blaise hissed.

"How many Aella's do you know, Zabini?" Malfoy asked.

"Point taken" Zabini muttered. I decided to make my entrance. I didn't want to lose my temper and the more I stood there the more I wanted to punch him in his pretty little face. I walked around the corner and Crabbe nudged Malfoy. He shut his mouth quickly and Zabini turned around. He stood up quickly and walked over to me sling an arm around my shoulders. "How do you like your room?"

I could tell he was trying to act normal, but he was really failing at it. "The room is fine. Pansy Parkinson is my problem." I muttered pushing Zabini off of me. I plopped down in an armchair by the fireplace and propped my feet up. I stretched out and decided to make myself comfortable, "All she talks about is Malfoy and it makes me sick to my stomach" I smirked seeing his eyes flare up with anger.

"You know, Athanas, it's an honor to hear about me" He hissed, Crabbe glanced back and forth between us. Zabini plopped down and rubbed his hands together like he was about to see a fight. "It's an insult to my ears to hear about you, Malfoy"

"Well, its pain in the ass to have your mates in my room, but I'm not complaining!" He growled and Zabini raised an eyebrow, "I like them"

"Hey, if you want a pug face bitch chasing after you then you are more pathetic than I thought" I held up my hands and snorted when I saw him grinding his teeth together. I may have just won this fight.

"At least, my mother didn't run off with a 25 year old wizard!" I shot up and pulled out my wand pointing it to his throat. My mother had left my father two years ago and he found out she was having a relationship with a 25 year old half-blood. My father was furious and the next day it hit national wide. My father was a mockery to the Ministry for at least a year. Crabbe stood up and stumbled backwards. Zabini shot up the stairs yelling for Ben, but I didn't pay any attention to that.

My eyes were locked with Malfoy's cold icy ones. "Aella!" I didn't look away from Malfoy. "What did he say?" I heard Ben ask. Zabini explained and I heard a huff from Ben. He grabbed my shoulders, but I didn't budge. I was trying to tap into Malfoy's mind, but he was able to keep me out. I noticed his hands tighten around his wand in his pocket and I smirked. "Do it" I hissed pointing my wand deeper into his neck. "I dare you"

"Enough!" Ben yanked me away and handed me over to Grant. Ben looked down at Malfoy and leaned down to his eye level. "Stay away from her or I'll kill you" Malfoy blinked and stared up at him. Grant pushed me towards the stairs but my eyes were locked on Malfoy. "Go to sleep" Grant hissed shoving me up the stairs.

"One hit" I hissed fighting against him. "Now, Aella" His tone was sharp and I knew I wasn't going to get past him. I punched the stone way and jogged up the stairs slamming the door behind me. Isabelle sat up with a start and mumbled something before passing back out. How dare he?! Who did he think he was bringing up my mother? He was going to pay. I didn't care what I had to do. I was going to make sure Draco Malfoy's life goes to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you stop staring at him? You might cause him to combust" Grant hissed nudging me. I angrily bit into my toast and growled. Isabelle was talking light with Daphne and was explaining what had happened last night. I had found out that Daphne hated Parkinson as much as I did, so I had no problem with her knowing. Ben turned back towards me and sighed, "The whole damn school knows now"

I looked up to see Malfoy explaining in great and over the top details on what happened last night. It even looked like people at the Gryffindor table were paying attention. "Lovely" I muttered drinking my pumpkin juice. "So, Aella, why do you hate Malfoy so much? And he really seems to hate you as well" Daphne asked leaning forward. I shot her a look and Isabelle pulled her back. "We don't even know, so I doubt she will tell you" Grant muttered.

There was a reason as to why I didn't go around telling everyone what had happened all those years ago. It was embarrassing to both of our families. My father and Lucius both agreed to never speak of it. If Malfoy opened his mouth to Hogwarts about what happened last night, there would only be a matter of time before he spilled the Malfoy/Athanas secret. I couldn't let that happen. My family has already suffered so much from what my mother did.

"Find out his schedule" I said to Ben. Ben looked up from his food and growled. "Why me?"

"Because Grant is too much of a wimp and Isabelle might hex him on the top. He seems to like you" Grant glared at me, but quickly dropped it when he realized I was right. I knew why Malfoy seemed to be drawn to Ben. They were the same person pretty much. Both were man whores and popular. Malfoy saw that and was drawn to it. Ben finished his eggs and got up. He nudged Zabini and Zabini scooted down. I watched as Malfoy talked quietly to him and Ben had him eating out of the palm of his hand. Ben shook his hand and patted him on the back.

Right when Ben was walking back to us the bell rung. I stood up and grabbed my bag; I walked slowly so Ben could catch up to me. He walked beside me and leaned his head down a little. "You both have a free period at the same time. He comes out of Potions as you and Grant leave Ancient Runes. What do you have planned?" He asked as we walked out of Hogwarts and towards Hagrid's Hut. I looked up to Malfoy and Zabini joking around in front of us. I smirked, "Don't worry about it, Benny"

"Knowing you… I should be"

000

I waited patiently behind a statue drumming my fingers across my arm. I had corner Serenity when she came out of Potion to find out which way Malfoy would take on the way back to the Common room. Serenity was a people watcher. She could tell what they were going to do before they even decided what they were going to do. She told me he always seemed to take the same path every year, so that's when I found Jaime to ask around. And here I am. I glanced down at my watch and smirked when I heard heavy footprints coming my way. Malfoy appeared and I stepped out whistling. He froze and reached into his pocket.

"You are such a creature of habit, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" He asked walking closer to me. "I have little spies around Hogwarts. You must realize I will always know what's going on" He smirked and caught himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked closer to me. I leaned against the wall and acted as if I was bored. I wasn't though; I had no idea what he was capable of. "So that's why Ben asked me about my schedule"

"Do you really think Ben wants to be your buddy? Ben is a loyal person. He isn't going to betray me to get with you" I could see how nervous he was getting. I could see he was having a battle within himself. He wanted to be friends with Ben because it would boost his image, but then again he couldn't risk it. Anything he said to Ben would come straight back to me.

"So what do you want? Everyone knows your insane"

"Because of your big mouth. Listen, I don't care about you spreading that around. What I do care if that you keep the secret" His eyes widen and walked quickly over to me grabbing me lightly by the arm. I didn't flinch; I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. "Why would I open my mouth about that? My family would be ruin along with yours!" He hissed looking around paranoid.

"You know my family would be destroyed. My father would lose his job. I swear, if you open your mouth you will wish you were never born" I hissed pushing him lightly away from him. All of sudden I had panic held up in my chest. No one could ever find out what my parents did. It wasn't just my parents; Malfoy's family was a part of it too. That was back when we were actually all friends. I backed away from him and Malfoy's face softened.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise, I know it would crush you" He placed a hand on my shoulder and I stared at it. Since when has Malfoy been thoughtful? I backed away from him and felt my heart drop. I didn't like people touching me. I rubbed my shoulder awkwardly and swallowed all my fears. "Yeah, I suppose it would"

I quickly walked away from him leaving him stun. Draco stared down at his hand as Aella disappeared around the corner. Why had she freaked when he touched her? He had noticed that lately about the beauty. Aella never let anyone touch her. Her face would always pale over when the hallways got crowded. Draco knew she had a dark past, that's what his mother always said. He remember mother saying how if she could get Aella away from that family, she would have done so already. But every time he asked, his father would snap at her to stop talking about Aella. Draco only knew part of the family secret, but he knew it was mostly about Aella.

His father was involved and if word got out what happened to the Athanas during that time… Aella's father would lose his job in a heartbeat. As much as Aella has been a bitch to him all these years, he couldn't do it. And he wouldn't.

He didn't know how long he just stood there in that hallway staring at where Aella once stood, but it was a long time. The doors of the classrooms opened and that was what finally snapped him out of his trance. "What is she doing to me?" Draco whispered placing his hands deep inside his robe pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright?" I looked up from packing up my bag and saw Mark standing in front of me. Serenity was talking with Blaise and Ben was joking around with Daphne. I already knew that was going to be the first girl he went after. "Peachy. You?" I threw the strap of my bag over my shoulder and began to follow him out of the Herbology greenhouse. "I heard you spoke with Draco before lunch. Grant said you seemed pretty shaken up" Mark said rejusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Nah, it had nothing to do with him… I'm just having a hard time" I lied, the truth was that meeting with Draco really did bother me. I wasn't sure why, but it did. It might have been that Draco knew every little secret about my family and if he didn't he could surely find out easily. Mark pulled me to a stop and pulled me over to the side so passing Ravenclaws could get by. "Listen, I talked to Everett. He's trying to talk Haley into doing what you ask her. It should only be a matter of time before she finally caves"

"Mark, be honest with me. Do you really think Hermione Granger will open her arms up to Haley like that? Haley is really not that cunning" I hissed grabbing his arm pulling him along again. He shrugged his shoulders, "You told her exactly what to do. Granger is incredibly smart, but you are far more creative than she will ever be. Don't doubt yourself so much" He patted me on the back and gave me a crooked smile. I nudged him and changed the subject. I began talking to him about if any girls had caught his eyes, he shrugged and said no.

"You haven't had a girlfriend in forever" I said laughing. "Yeah, you tell me this every year but…" He froze and smirked. He nodded his head over to the Great Hall doors and I saw Haley talking with none other than Hermione Granger. "Sex can be a great thing" I jumped and looked over to see Everett standing over me smirking.

"I don't want to know. Excuse me, sirs" I strolled over to them and saw Haley give me a tight short nod. I knew what she meant, I had the perfect timing. "Haley! There you are" Haley placed a cheerful look on her face and smiled. She gave me a wave and I walked over. Granger gave me a weak smile and looked awkward. "Hermione, this is Aella Athanas" Haley said patting me lightly on the shoulder. Hermione looked at me funny before holding out her hand to me. I tightly shook it and gave her a smirk.

"Very nice to meet you, Hermione" I locked eyes with her and slowly released her hand. I turned towards Haley and locked eyes with her, "See you later, Hay" She slowly nodded and I walked away. Grant wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I walked by and steered me towards the Great Hall. "Stirring the pot, eh" He muttered. He tossed his bag on the ground and plopped down at the Slytherin table.

We still had about an hour till dinner but a lot of kids were sitting around starting on homework. "I do what I have to do" I pulled up my bag before someone grabbed my arm pulling me up. I grunted and saw Everett. I glared at him and was about to pull my arm away when he dragged me out of the Great Hall. Grant rolled his eyes and picked up his bag along with mine chasing us out of the Great Hall. Everett pulled me down the hallway and pushed me roughly into a wall. Grant finally caught up and leaned against the wall. He brushed his finger over his lips and nodded his head towards the corner of the wall. I pushed him out of the way and peeked around the corner.

Haley was talking with the Golden Trio. I heard Everett grunt and Grant had his head rested on my shoulder. Ron was leaned against the wall and Hermione was standing next to him while Harry was standing directly in front of Haley. "They just randomly cornered her when I went to the bathroom. She told me to get you" Everett whispered. I nodded and grinned.

"So, how about you tell us about Aella?" Ron asked crossing his arms over his chest. Haley shrugged, "She's a sweet girl when she wants to be. She's well known obviously, but she carries herself well" I could just tell Haley was having a hard time coming up with positive things to say about me. I needed to thank her later. "Her father is the Minster of Magic, correct?" Hermione asked and Haley just nodded.

"She has to close to Malfoy, right?" She asked Haley. "Actually, she and Malfoy hate each other. Something about a family feud or something along those lines, you see Aella is a very private person" She wasn't wrong there, but what I really wanted to know is why Potter and his BFFs were asking about me. They weren't even asking about me… They were questioning her like I had just murdered their best friend.

"Is there a reason you are question me about her?" Haley asked crossing her arms over her chest. Now that I thought about it Haley looked pretty small in her Hufflepuff uniform. They were towering over her. They were trying to imitate her. Potter looked nervously at his friends, but Hermione just rounded her shoulders and stepped away from Weasley. "There is just something off about her. That's all" I raised an eyebrow and stepped around the corner with Grant pulling Everett along, the Trio tensed up and I put my acting to the test.

"There you are! We found Everett walking around looking for you. We decided to come and help in the search" I said nudging her in the arm. Everett walked around us over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry, I saw these three and we got to talking" I could hear her voice shake and she excused herself with Everett.

Grant rested against me and stared at the Golden Trio. "You three look like you are up to no go"

"Come on, Grant" I snatched my bag from his hand and followed after the couple. Once I caught up to Haley, I grabbed her wrist pulling her into an empty classroom. Grant blocked Everett's path and I smirked closing the door. I needed to get her away from her boy toy so she would tell me everything. I turned on her and she backed up quickly.

"I suggest you tell me everything. I know I missed a great deal of that conversation" She gulped and looked around the room. "They think you are a Death Eater. They didn't directly say that but it was implied" I bit down on my thumb nail and leaned against the desk.

"They just kept asking me about your father. Aella, everyone knows your father is into the dark arts just like Lucius Malfoy. This mission might be really difficult. They don't trust either one of us now" She looked so nervous and it didn't click why. She was scared I was going to destroy her family like I had promise. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Figure something out to make them gain your trust. You have till next Friday" I turned on my heels and walked out the door. I grabbed Grant's wrist and pulled him towards the Slytherin common room. We walked in silence and finally Grant broke his silence, "Aella, please don't get hurt"

I stopped and stared at him as he walked towards the couches where Ben was studying. What was he talking about? How and why would I get hurt?


	5. Chapter 5

"Aella! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Ben exclaimed sitting down across from me in the library. Madam Prince glared at him and gestured for him to be quiet. I smacked his shoulders and he rolled his eyes. "What do you want? I'm trying to study here" I hissed looking back down at my Potion notes. He slammed a flyer in front of me and leaned back grinning. I picked it up and read over it. It was a flyer for Qudditch try-outs for the Slytherin house. I was about to get really excited till I saw who the Captain was.

"I can't try-out. Malfoy is the Captain. He would never let me on the team" Ben rolled his eyes and playfully slapped my arm. "It's worth a shot. Come on! Izzy is going to if you don't and you know how bad Izzy is. Grant and I are trying out too!" He whispered pushing the flyer back towards me. I took it up and looked it over. I really needed to study for this giant test coming up, but an hour wouldn't kill me. "Fine! I'll see you in two hours on the Qudditch pitch" Ben grinned and kissed my hand before jogging out of the library. I closed the book I was reading and got up to place it back on the shelf. I placed it back and began looking for another one I needed.

"Drakie! Why won't you tell me?" I froze at the sound of Pansy Parkinson shrill voice. I picked up a book and was about to leave when her voice stopped me again. "I wanna know what this big secret is!" I scooted some books to the left and made a little gap so I could see. She had her body crushed up against his. Her hair was all messy and her shirt was untucked. Lovely, they were making out. "No. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He hissed pushing her back a little. He began to fix his shirt and tie.

"I don't understand why you are protecting her after she insulted me" She hissed pulling her sweater over her head. He grabbed his bag and glared at her. "Now that I think about it. She wasn't wrong" He hissed. I quickly walked back to my table and placed my book on the table. I was about to sit down when I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Draco frozen and staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and slowly sat down. He shook his head and stormed out of the library. Parkinson was waddling after him in a total of five minutes after he left. I shook my head, at least I knew he wasn't talking about it with Parkinson.

000

"He is going to freak" Grant hissed as I braided my hair into a side ponytail. "Why?" I muttered leaning against my broom. "You are the first girl to try-out in 20 years. We, Slytherins, think girls on the team cause bad luck" Blaise said leaning against Grant. Grant lightly pushed him off and rolled his eyes. Draco rounded the corner with Goyle by his side and growled when his eyes landed on me.

"Someone must have told you" He hissed.

I smirked, "Ben. That bad luck shit can't be true. You guys are just a bunch of sexist pigs"

"Aella was the best Chaser at our school. Give her a chance" Grant said swing his arm around my shoulders. Grant gave him the cheesiest smile and kissed me on the cheek. Ben patted me on the head and nudged Draco. "We'll make a deal. If Aella sucks, you don't have to let me and Grant on the team" Ben said smiling. Draco bit down on his lip and glanced over at Blaise. He gave him a tight nod and Draco held out his hand to Ben. "You got yourself a deal"

"Oh one more thing, if Aella is great like we say. She gets on the team without a question" Ben said quickly grabbing Draco's hand. Draco groaned and sighed, "A Malfoy doesn't break a promise"

"Who do you think you are? The Prince of England" I said chuckling. He shot me a look and rolled his eyes, but I could've sworn I saw a hint of a smile on his face. "Mount up" I jumped onto my broom and took off into the sky. I watched as Grant kicked major ass then I watched Ben. Izzy and Daphne were sitting in the audience cheering us on. Finally it was my turn and when I looked back towards the audiences. There were a lot of Gryffindors talking and I noticed had scooted down to talk to Potter. I smirked and looked at Grant who was down on the ground drinking some water. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded my head towards Izzy. He smirked and called up to Izzy.

"Your turn! Kick some ass" Ben muttered slapping a sweating hand on my back. I nodded and flew over to Draco waiting for him to tell me what to do. He shoved the quaffle into my hands. He smirked and moved away from me. He blew his whistle and Blaise flew towards me. They were all slowly closing in on me. "Oh so you wanna use brute force" I mumbled under my breath. I waited till they got really close and dove down. I glanced back to watch as they all collided into one another. I laughed and took off towards the goal. Nott tensed up and I faked left. He jerked to the left, that's when I took my shot.

I made it easily and he glared at me. "And that's how you do it"

Ben smirked and glanced back at Draco. Grant chuckled and drank from his water bottle. Draco watched as Aella made five goals back to back. Blaise flew over to Draco, he could already see the bruises forming on Blaise body. "She's great. She waits it out and then attacks. We need that. Sorry mate, but she has to be on the team" Blaise muttered rubbing his shoulder.

As much as Draco hated to admit to it, Aella was probably the best player he has ever seen. "Alright, try-outs is over!" He flew down to the ground and jumped off his broom. Harry flipping Potter leaned over the rail of the audience box and chuckled, "You would be a fool not to let her on the team, Malfoy"

"I didn't ask your opinion, Potter" Draco hissed as Blaise touched down beside him. Potter shrugged his shoulder and left the Qudditch Pitch without saying another word. Izzy trotted over to the side and looked down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Heard him tell Granger that if she's on the team, it would be hard beating us"

"So, he thinks he can trick me" Draco hissed slamming his broom into Blaise's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced up from the book I was reading to hear someone pounding on the door. I glanced at Daphne and Pansy to see if they knew who it could be. Pansy shrugged and Daphne just shook her head. I stood up and pulled down my shorts. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Grant breathing heavily. "Come quickly" I quickly grabbed a hoodie and was about to dash out of the room when Pansy spoke up. "Horrent, how did you get past the wards?"

"Oh right, well Malfoy said he broke it back in third year or something. Come on, Aella" He grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the room. He dragged me down the stairs and there was Izzy and Ben sitting on the couch reading something. Ben looked up and walked over to me. He had me a thick letter and I sat down next to him to read it. "It's a letter from my father"

Grant restarted the fire and sat down in an armchair beside it. "Just read the fourth paragraph and down" I nodded and skipped down to the fourth paragraph. It was about my father. I felt all eyes on me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_**Watch over Aella. This news will get to England fast. The whole school will know soon. I fear that some of the Slytherin families will go after her. **_

"I don't understand. Why would my father pass that law? He never even spoken to me about it" I kept reading that same line over and over again. Ben's father actually thought I was endangered. I knew I already had an arrange marriage but I didn't know with who. Now my father was making every pureblood or half-blood marry within their blood line. There was going to be a lot of arrange marriages going around. I was already promised to another man but that was because of my last name and how difficult I am when it comes to dating.

"Do you know how long purebloods have been trying to get that passed in England?" Grant said pulling his knees up to his chest. Grant wasn't the type of person; you could push someone on him. That's why his parents weren't going to give him an arrange marriage. It would just end in a nasty divorce once she popped out a kid for him. He would get everything he wanted and his poor wife would be left with nothing. Honestly, I never thought Grant was the marriage type. He was too picky and if he didn't like how you looked… He would let you know and fast. That's how his last relationship ended. She made sure she dragged his name through the mud first. "Why would they come after Aella? She has been married off pretty much since she was like two" Izzy was also married off already. Funny enough, her family and Crabbe's were extremely close. So when they graduated from school they were getting married. Izzy had no problem with Crabbe. She actually thought he was cute… Don't know why, but she did.

"That doesn't matter. Another family could go to her dad with a better offer than the first one. Aella still doesn't know who she is marrying. Her father won't tell her till her graduation" Ben said taking the letter back from me so I would stop reading it. Before I handed it back to him, I saw Daphne's name. "He told you to watch after me… Why?"

He slowly looked at Grant and Grant stiffened up. "We overheard something on the first night here. I asked my father what that meant"

"Between who?" I asked. "Nott and Malfoy. It sounded like they were arguing about you. Nott isn't much but his father is. Aella, look at me" I slowly looked at Grant and he leaned forward resting his elbows on his legs. "You are Aella Athanas. You are a big deal. Your blood is rich. Families are going to be killing for you to marry their son. You know how Ben and I's parents really wanted us to marry you, but your father wouldn't allow it because we are such good friends. Nott and Malfoy are powerful names as well. Think about it. You are a daddy's girl. They are going to try anything to get you to talking your daddy into picking them"

He leaned back and looked over at Ben. Ben sighed and leaned back resting his head back. Izzy slowly sat down in front of the fireplace and leaned back on her hands. I looked at them, Izzy seemed calm, Ben seemed happy while Grant looked like his whole world just shattered in front of him. "Great. I'm going to destroy some girl's life" He mumbled staring into the fire.

"If you weren't so damn picky it wouldn't be a problem" Ben said rolling his eyes. "I'm not picky! I just know there is some girl out there that can actually put up with my ass. There is something wrong with me. Aella was the perfect girl for me but I couldn't make it work!" I thought back to when we started dating. It had to be the most stressful dating experience I have ever had. Me and him were the same person and it just didn't work. "We have talked about that, Grant" I hissed and he quickly shut up.

Grant and Ben got up leaving to go to bed. "You coming?" I shook my head and Izzy jogged up the stairs. I rested my head on my knees and stared into the fire. The whole time we were talking, I had a feeling that someone was watching me. And now I still have that feeling. "You can come out now, Malfoy"

"How did you know it was me?" He grumbled stepping out of the shadow. He was in a black hoodie and PJ pants. He had dark circles under his eyes; I could tell he hasn't slept in days. But why? Why was he not sleeping? "Your cologne. My mother gave you that cologne when you turned thirteen" Draco picked up the collar of his hoodie and smelled it. He shrugged and walked over to the couch sitting down.

"How much did you hear?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chest. "Everything. I was reading over there when Ben and Grant came running down. I felt like being nosey so I hid" He propped his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back placing his hands in his hoodie pockets. He was acting like he was bored of this conversation but I knew better. I could see how tensed his shoulders were. He was waiting for me to bring up what Ben had said about him and Nott.

"Why were you and Nott fighting over me?" I saw him slowly relax as I brought up the question. "I wasn't. Nott was. I was explaining to him you already had a soon to be husband" He shrugged like it was nothing; he wanted me to drop the conversation. What was he hiding?

"You're hiding something" I whispered staring at him. He sighed, "You were always brilliant at reading people. Let's just say I know who the lucky bloke is" I sat up straighter and leaned towards him. "You know who my husband is going to be?" I hissed scooting closer to him. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"You do remember our father used to be best friends. Of course, I know"

"Well tell me!" I said excitedly getting up and nudging him in the shoulder. "I can't. My father will kill me" He stood up quickly and I grabbed his wrist. "Pretty please!"

"No, Aella!" He shook me off and stormed up the stairs to the boys' dorm. I stood there stun and stared up at the staircase. "He called me Aella" I whispered. He hasn't called me that since we were little. When we were actually friends and got along.


	7. Chapter 7

I have been in the Great Hall just five minutes and I was already annoyed. Theodore Nott wouldn't leave me alone and I received flowers from someone. "This is irritating me" I hissed to Izzy as I finally got Nott to leave me the hell alone. "Well I have some good news for you"

"Which is?"

"Jaime said that Weasley won't shut the hell up about Serenity. Jaime believes he has a crush on her" I raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Gryffindor table. "Do you think she is telling the truth?" Izzy shrugged and nodded her head towards Jaime. "See that dreamy look in her eyes… She got a thing for that Longbottom kid. You can find out easily if she is or not" I watched as Jaime got up from the table and patted Izzy on the back as I stood up. I quickly followed her and shoved her into an empty classroom. She grunted and tripped over her own feet landing hard on the ground. She looked up at me and her face softens once she noticed I had my wand out.

"Are you lying?" I hissed, I was really in no mood to be lied to. I had a lot going on right now and Jaime being a bitch was not something I could handle today. "No I'm not" She whispered picking herself up and brushing off her skirt. "Just because of what your father is doing doesn't mean I will be nice to you" she hissed brushing off something that was on her cloak.

"I wouldn't dream of it but I have noticed something" She raised an eyebrow and I walked towards, "His name is Longbottom, right?" Her eyes widen and she crumbled. "Please! I like this guy. Pretty please, Aella" I could feel myself slowly starting to crave. Jaime really did look happy. She always went after asshole guys, but I knew Longbottom wasn't like that. He seemed really innocent and she needed someone like that in her life. Jaime didn't come from a good life. I groaned and held out my hand for her to take.

"I won't say a word. And don't you dare tell anyone that I was this nice, got me?" She smiled and took my hand. "You have my word" I let go of her hand and she hugged me tightly. She pulled back and quickly left the room.

000

It had to be an hour till curfew, but I was still working my ass off on McGonagall's essay that was due in three days with Ben. Grant had given up an hour ago and Izzy ended up ditching us to go spend time with Crabbe and Goyle. Ben slammed his book closed and groaned, "I have three more sentences and I am done! What about you?"

"I'm done. I'm just reading till you are done" I muttered flipping a page in the book I was reading. "How long have you been done?!" Ben hissed, picking up his quill to finish off his essay. "About forty-five minutes now" Ben's head shot up and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and I gathered up the books as Ben buried his nose down writing like crazy.

I was about to place the last book up when someone grabbed my wrist causing me to drop the book onto the ground. A hand reached around and placed it over my mouth as I went to scream. I noticed through the books that Ben had looked up when he heard the book fall. "Aella?" The person who was holding me yanked me back and away from Ben. I kicked a couple of books causing them to fall over and that's when Ben shot up from his seat. He dashed around the corner and his eyes widen. I felt a wand go into my neck and I tensed up.

Ben pulled his out and pointed it at the person holding me. "Let her go"

"I would rather not. She has a bounty on her head" He had a thick British accent and I had an idea on who it was. But then I remembered that voice anywhere. I reached up and grabbed his hand; I slammed my head into his face and ducked underneath his arm running towards Ben. He grabbed me and stepped in front of me with his wand pointed out. I pulled out my wand but as I did and when I looked up the masked man was gone.

"Who was that?" Ben hissed slowly placing his wand down. "What is going on?" Madam Prince looked worried and when she saw the bruise forming on my wrist, she glared at Ben. "A masked man grabbed me. Ben was just protecting me" Her face softened when she noticed Ben's arm wrapped around my waist and how tensed he was.

"Stay right there. I'm going to send for Dumbledore. Athanas, I will get you some water" She walked quickly away and Ben walked me over to the table we were sitting at. He helped me sit down and took my wand from my shaking hands. "Who was it?" Ben knew me better than anyone. He knew I wasn't shaking because I got grabbed.

I was shaking because of who actually grabbed me. I heard the library door bust open and I pulled Ben closer to me. "Flint. Marcus Flint. Owl your father" He nodded and stood up as Dumbledore rounded the corner with Snape and McGonagall. Ben stood up but acted like he was comforting me. I played the upset student.

"Miss. Athanas, who grabbed you?" Dumbledore asked calmly as possible. He grabbed my hand and lightly patted it. "I don't know, sir. He was wearing a hood" I stuttered out. Snape had his hand on Ben's shoulder and just by the way he was looking at me, he knew I was lying. I locked eyes with Snape and blocked out as Dumbledore spoke to Madam Prince. I felt a pain go through my head and knew exactly what Snape was doing. I quickly blocked him out and broke eye contact with him. Ben lightly smirked and looked up at Snape, whose attention was all on me.

"Professor Snape, please escort these two back to the common room. I am going to lock down the school. We do not want this getting out, it would cause panic" Dumbledore lightly patted me on the shoulder. I quickly packed up my stuff and threw my messager bag over my shoulder. I followed behind Ben and Snape. Ben looked over his shoulder and slowed down wrapping his hand around my shoulder.

"It is going to be alright, Aella" He whispered loudly enough for Snape to hear. Snape tensed up, "You know the acting can stop now. You can fool Dumbledore but not me" He didn't even turn his head, but he kept his hand behind his back.

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Ben asked sweetly as possible. I kept quiet. "You two know who attacked Athanas. You are protecting someone" He stopped in front of the entrance of the Slytherin common room and that's when I finally spoke.

"Why would I protect someone who attacked me?" I raised an eyebrow and Snape muttered the password. He walked away and we stepped into the common room.

Ben and I parted ways. I knew Ben was about to owl his father.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why would Flint attack you and why would you have a bounty on your head?" Grant hissed as we made our way to practice. We had a upcoming game against Ravenclaw next weekend and Draco have been training us like crazy because last year they lost to them. "I dunno, Ben's father still hasn't owled him back. I know for a fact that Ben's father won't run straight to my dad. He is like my second father and has never spoken unless I told him it was okay to tell my dad" I whispered as I walked into the pitch. Blaise and Ben had a group of guys around them. Blaise looked up and nudged Ben. Ben snatched whatever they were looking at and stormed over to me.

"Look" I took the Daily Prophet from him and smoothed it out. My father was on the front page shaking hands with a man with a ponytail.

"American Minster helps pass new laws in England" Grant read out reading over my shoulder. "What does this mean?"

"The laws he is helping out with… they aren't good, are they?" I asked Ben not even wanting to read through the article. Ben shook his head, well that explained why Marcus Flint wanted me. Flint was fired by my dad a month ago for harassing me. Flint was having an internship with my dad and had moved to America for it and everything. "They favor the dark arts. People against the dark arts are going to use you as a lead way to get these to fail. Aella, maybe you should go back home for a while"

"It will just make it worse and you know that, Ben" Draco said stepping up. Ben rolled his eyes and turned towards me. "She is going to go back and you don't think Americans against the dark arts are going to attack her as well. At least in the Slytherin house, we will protect her"

"Since when have you had a change of heart about Aella?" Grant asked raising an eyebrow. Grant rejusted his glasses and looked down at me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Malfoy was acting trying to help out. He wanted to help protect me. That really didn't make sense. We are supposed to hate each other and here I am getting all gushy over it. I shook my head, "I'm not going to America and I don't need protection"

"Yes you do" Ben hissed whipping around. "You are in dangerous waters, Mr. Frankson" I growled and Ben held his eye contact. I would never be able to scare Ben down. He knew I wouldn't lay a hand on him. He was my brother and has helped me out more than I care to remember. I owed him a lot. "Let's play Qudditch, shall we?" I kicked off the ground and Draco nodded towards the rest of the team.

It was best just to drop this for right now. I had more important things I needed done.

000

"Dude, I don't know" Luke hissed as Izzy and I chased him down the hallway. "You are on the bloody team that Potter is captain of. I know you know something" I hissed grabbing him by his arm and slamming him into the wall. He grunted and went to pull out his wand but Izzy pulled her out just in time. "Answer her, Patterson" He rolled his eyes and placed his wand back in his pants pocket. "I am the only one tailing Potter! Jaime and Serenity are tailing Weasley while Haley, Everett, and Mark are tailing Hermione because she has a crush on Mark… And it's just me on Potter! He is not as easy as the others"

"Then I'll pull Everett off of Granger. Now spill. What has Potter been saying about these new laws?" Luke crossed his long arms over his chest and looked up and down the hallway that was clearly empty. He was becoming a pain in my ass. Even Jaime has been easier to handle than him. He was just rude and pouty every time I spoke with him. I didn't know what his problem was and honestly I really could care less.

"He said he doesn't trust you. He is keeping a close eye on you thinking you will mess up. Little does he know you are nuts" He snapped. I rolled my eyes and looked at Izzy as she poked him in the side with her wand. He flinched and glared at her. "Get Everett to help me and I will find out more in three days. Potter doesn't exactly trust me quite yet. I need some help"

"Fine. Izzy, go owl him" She nodded and started walking towards the Slytherin common room. I was about to turn on my heels to leave him when Patterson's sharp deep voice stopped me in my tracks. "How do you have everyone at your command when you are just useless piece of shit?"

I knew the only reason he agreed to this was because he wanted to get away from his family and that Jaime forced him to come with her. She really did make him miserable. I don't think she means to but she really does. He is in love with her and she is too blind to see it or she just doesn't care. I was going for the latter of the two. Jaime just seemed to hate him and at the same time she loved his friendship. I wasn't exactly sure what happened and I didn't care. It would come out eventually.

"You have seen the papers. Look at how powerful my father is" I didn't have the energy for this. "You and I both know your father doesn't give a shit about you. If a wand was at your throat, what do you think he would do? Give up his career to save his difficult daughter. Hell no! All your damn father and mother care about is money and who they are"

I flinched at his words as he stepped closer to me. "I know what they said about you when you were born. My brother overhears my parents talking about it. Your mother doesn't have the right friends, does she? Why else would they say you were a waste of space?" I flinched again and I looked up at Luke's face. It was dark and I could see anger flickered behind them every time he spoke.

"What's with that long scar on your side, huh?" My eyes widen and I slowly looked up. How the hell did he know about that? Grant and Ben didn't even know about it. I did well to hide it. At a young age, Narcissa Malfoy taught me a spell to cover all my scars.

"How did you know that?"

"Potter was talking about how during the try-outs your shirt lifted up and he saw it. So tell me, Aella, what is this secret that you are hiding?" He took another step towards me and I yanked out my wand pointing it at him.

"Go to hell" I hissed as the spell knocked him off his feet and he knew down the hallway. He grunted and sat up quickly as I took off running down the hallway trying to keep my breathing under control. I had to make sure this didn't get out to the rest of the school. Potter seeing my scar was about to run the famous Malfoy-Athanas secret.


	9. Chapter 9

"You look pale" Mark muttered as he pulled me to the side after potion class. Mark was always such a sweetheart, Ben told me that he liked me last year but Ben had told him that I was way too much to handle which was true. "Just everything. You have news for me?" He nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper handing it to me.

"What is this?"

"Hermione's schedule. She wants me to meet her after every class. I have been telling her all these wonder things about you so I need you to walk by and I have a plan. I just need you to go with it" I nodded and pointed to the schedule, "I'll meet you after this class. I have a free period so it won't be hard at all" He nodded and I patted him on the arm. "Don't get attached, Mark" He began to walk away from me and paused.

"Why is everyone telling me this?" He hissed, he had his fist clenched at his sides and he actually looked angry. In all my years of knowing him, I have never seen him this angry before. I stumbled over my words for a couple of seconds before he walked back over to me and grabbed me by the face crashing his lips onto mine. At first I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't help those soft lips of his… So I kissed back. He pulled back after a couple of minutes or was it seconds? He smirked and looked at me right in the eyes, "You are the only girl I will ever get attached to. Don't forget our meeting" He let go of me and walked down the hallway like nothing had just happened.

I blinked a couple of times and slowly turned around to see Ben, Grant, and Draco standing behind me. Ben had a smirk on his face while Grant's mouth was wide open… Then it was Draco who really confused me… He looked jealous. Really jealous.

"Haven't you given me a speech about Mark before? About how he was too innocent for a girl like you" Ben said with his smirk still on his face and he slowly crossed his arms over his chest. "Who is that? Because that was not the Mark I know" I hissed pointing at the direction that Mark had just disappeared down. Ben shrugged and turned towards Grant, who had finally gotten over his shock.

"Maybe he just got tired and he is ready to chase you" Grant said. I shook my head and pushed past the trio. "Where are you going?"

"To think!" I yelled over my shoulder turning down the hallway. I still couldn't get over how soft and gentle he was, and I still couldn't get over that look that was on Draco Malfoy's face when I finally locked eyes with him. I have never seen someone look so hurt and angry in all my life. Those grey eyes of his really gave his emotions away. You just had to look at them the right way.

000

"I don't know. I don't think I can go and hang out with him now" I hissed to Izzy as I saw Mark and Hermione talking down the hallway. "Uh you have to finish this mission and beside you are a great actress" Izzy muttered shoving me towards Mark. Mark turned around and his face lit up but he quickly covered it up waving me over. I gulped and placed a smirk on my face.

"Hey Mark. Hello again Hermione" She smiled and gave me a tight little nod. She was just doing this for Mark. It was written all over her face. She didn't trust me and I knew Potter was behind that. Weasley and she did whatever Potter told them to do. And he told them not to trust me. She was going to be a lot harder to crack than Weasley. "So I was speaking to Hermione about this upcoming Hogsmeade trip and I was thinking you could get a date, and we could double date. What do you think?" Mark said reached for Hermione's hand and grinning over at me. My breath caught in my throat that was a damn good plan.

"Uh sure! I got to find a date first though" I said joking. Mark laughed and Hermione giggled a little. I saw how tensed her shoulders were and I knew she didn't want to do this, but that glassy look she would get on her face when she looked over at Mark told me she would do whatever he said. "Fantastic! Well, I have to walk Hermione to her next class, but I will talk to you later" Mark said patting me lightly on the back. He grabbed her hand and walked away with Hermione. He glanced back once and gave me a weak smile then threw me a wink. He turned back around and started talking to Hermione. I groaned and slammed my hand on my forehead.

"You know you don't have to go on that double date" I jumped and whipped around to see Draco leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. I bit down on my bottom lip, he looked gorgeous. What was I thinking? This is Draco Lucius Malfoy! He has been making my life hell, but he was just so great to look at. "How long have you been standing there? And don't you have class to go to?" He was not in the same class as me, so I had no idea why he was over here. Unless he was following me.

"Long enough and we have the same free period" He pushed himself off the wall and walked with me towards the Slytherin common room. My plan was to drop off my bag and then go fly around the Qudditch pitch, but I don't think that was going to happen now. "Who am I going to get to go with me? She knows Grant and Ben are my best friends. And Blaise, sure as hell won't agree because he is trying to get with Serenity"

"I'll go" I stopped suddenly and looked up at him. I raised an eyebrow there had to be another motive behind this. "What do you want?" He smirked and muttered the password. "I don't want anything, but I know something that you want"

"So you are going to finish this mission for me?" I muttered plopping down in one of the armchairs. Draco walked over to the fireplace and waved his wand starting the fire. "Not exactly" He sat down and looked at me with his rare grin on his face. "I know something you are dying to know"

"What are you getting at?" I asked slowly standing up and looking down at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back propping his feet up on the table in front of him. "I know who you are engaged to"

"Speak your terms" I hissed, I already knew what he was hinting at. He wanted something. "Nothing. Just let me be your date for Hogsmeade" I slowly stood up and raised an eyebrow. He picked up a piece of wood and tossed it lazily into the fire watching it as it slowly began to burn. There had to be another reason why he wanted to be my date. Then it slapped me right in the face as to why Draco wanted so badly to be my date.

I gasped and poked him in the side. Draco looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, "What's with the smirk?"

"You want to piss off Mark, don't you? For some reason that kiss really pissed you off!" I plopped down on the leather couch and propped my feet up. "Do you know what his last name is?!" Draco hissed walking quickly over to me and sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "He is a Mull"

"His father is highly ranked in the Ministry, what are you getting at?" I hissed leaning forward. "You are an Athanas. Your name is incredible compare to his. He doesn't deserve his lips on yours" He hissed staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and leaned back. Since when does Draco care about last names? We were all wealthy. In my eyes, it didn't matter.

He stood up suddenly and shook his head. "Yes or no?"

"Fine. Yes, you can be my date. But don't go around spreading it like wildfire or it's off" He nodded and quickly walked out of the common room with a slight smirk on his face. If I knew any better, I would say that Draco Malfoy was jealous of Mark Mull. I shook my head and stood up walking up to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you agree to let Draco take you? You two can't stand each other" Izzy hissed as we walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. Today was Friday which means tomorrow was my date with Draco, and also with Mark and Hermione. When Mark asked me who I was taking, I panicked and told him it was a surprise. I wasn't exactly sure how Mark would react when Draco showed up. I was actually curious to see how Draco would handle himself. I haven't talked to him since our little talk and so far I haven't heard any gossip about our date. He was keeping his promise, which was amazing to me. Since when did Draco have a heart?

"Things have changed" I muttered sitting down. Izzy rolled her eyes and leaned across the table with a smirk on her face. "You are starting to like him, aren't you?" She hissed. My eyes widen, was I really that easy to read? I had been thinking a lot about Draco and I noticed I started staring at him in classes now. I didn't know what had changed, but something surely did. "No. Can we drop this?" I hissed as Grant and Ben walked into the Great Hall.

"Okay fine, but don't be surprise when Mark acts negatively towards Malfoy. Mark is practically in love with you" She leaned back and began to talk lightly to Daphne when Ben dropped down next to me while Grant sat on the other side. "So Draco seems more pleasant" Ben muttered placing some mashed potatoes on his plate. Grant placed a roll on my plate and stuffed one into his mouth like he hasn't eaten in days. I felt my heart stop and looked at Ben. What did he know?

"What do you mean?" I asked buttering my roll before take a bite out of it. "I mean he isn't being a complete dick. He actually helped me with my essay last night for Snape's class" I sighed and looked at Ben as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "What do you know?" He perked up and placed an innocent look on his face. "You didn't bring this up for nothing. Just spit it out already"

He brushed off the crumps from his hands and turned fully towards me. "Ever since he saw you making out with Mark, his attitude has gotten worse. Then he magically is okay now. Did you two bang or something? Because honestly I think he really digs you or just wants to bang"

"We weren't making out; first off, he just sort of kissed me. And no, we didn't bang! We talked and he was really nice. That's it" I spat out before taking a drink of my pumpkin juice. Grant froze and looked over at Ben, who had also frozen at the spot. They both glanced at each other then slowly put all their attention on me. I tensed up and looked first at Ben then at Grant. Both of them had giant smirks on their faces.

"What are you two looking at?" I snapped.

"You like Draco, don't you?" They said at the exact same time. My jaw dropped, "What?!"

"I have seen you when you like someone before! And you like Draco" Grant hissed nudging me in the side. I dropped my fork and stood up quickly. I leaned forward, "Not a word"

"See you always get angry too!" Ben called out as I stormed away. I glanced back, Ben and Grant attention was all on Izzy but the eyes that were on me were none other than Draco Malfoy's. I gave him a weak smile and turned around storming out of the Great Hall.

000

I was skipping two steps at a time and finally reached my dorm room. I pushed open the door and the first thing I saw was a package on my bed with a note attached to it. I closed the door behind me and locked it so Pansy wouldn't storm in bothering me. I slowly walked over to the package and pulled off my cloak setting it on my chest that was at the foot of my bed. I smoothed my skirt down before I finally picked up the package that had my name written on it.

I placed the note to the side and tore open the package. Inside were two boxes. One small one and the other one was large. I opened the small one and saw a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. I smiled and picked up the bigger one. I opened it to see a gorgeous strapless green dress. I quickly picked up the note and tore it open quickly.

_**Aella, **_

_**Here is something for our date tomorrow. I kind of snooped around to get your dress size. Hope you aren't too angry. See you tomorrow.**_

_**Draco  
P.S. It's supposed to be chilly tomorrow so make sure you wear a sweater.**_

I plopped down on my bed and read over the letter probably about ten times. This couldn't be Draco. This was thoughtful and planned out. I have never seen Draco act like this towards anyone. Narcissa was always complaining to my mother about how Draco treated every relationship like a fling. I mean she actually told her best friend that her son was a man whore.

Wait, this isn't a relationship. This was a favor and a way for me to find out who I am supposed to marry. I don't know how he knows but he knows and I was going to get it out of him. I threw away the wrappings and placed the boxes under my bed. I placed my dress in my closet and hid my earrings in my chest where my jewelry box was hidden under a bunch of cloaks. There was a loud pounding on my door, "Oi!" I sighed, it was Pansy.

I pulled out my wand from my cloak pocket and waved it at the door. It unlocked and swung open. "Why are you locking the dorm room?" She hissed walking in and pulling off her cloak. She pulled off her tie and threw it on the bed. "To keep you from entering" I muttered, picking up my PJs and walking towards the bathroom to change my clothes. She threw one of her shoes at me and it missed slamming into the wall. I snorted and quickly left. I walked down the hallway and pushed open the door to the bathroom. The bad thing about the bathroom that it was unisex, which meant I have walked in on Theo Nott taking a shower.

I walked into a shower stall and hung my towel on the hook outside of the stall. Izzy and I have learned just to get dressed in the stall. Most of the girls just walk around in their underwear and bras then flip their shit when a guy walks in to take a shower. It was stupid. You think they would learn. I quickly took a shower and reached out for my towel, but it was gone. I peeked out to see Nott holding it with a smirk on his face.

"Looking for this?" I groaned and looked down to see if my clothes were still there, but nope… He had them too. "Come on! Don't be a douche" I said holding out my hand. "Nope, come and get it"

"If you think this is cute and flirty then you need to reevaluate your life, bud" He rolled his eyes and tossed me my towel. I wrapped it around me and stepped out. I held out for my clothes, but he held them back. "So, my father talked to yours"

"Congratulation" I muttered moving towards him trying to take my clothes back. "Yeah, your father pretty much told him that your fiancé was set and there was no changing it. I beg to differ. So, who is he?" He asked holding my clothes above his head. I wasn't about to jump knowing fully well my towel would fall.

"I have no idea! I'm not allowed to know till I'm eighteen" I hissed. He made his way to the door that leads towards the boys' dorm and I felt my heart stop. This kid was going to sell my bra and underwear if I didn't get them back. Before I knew it, he took off and I chased after him. I didn't care if I was just in a towel. I wanted my clothes back.

"Hey blokes! Aella Athanas in a towel!" Every door busted open and I felt eyes all on me. "Nott! Give me my clothes" I hissed. He held up my purple bra, "How many gallons for this gem?"

Then he held my lacy thong and smirked, "I might keep this for myself"

"I would pay you a hundred gallons if you make that towel fall, Nott" I looked to my left to see Marcus Flint's cousin, Phil Flint, who was a seventh year. His teeth looked just like Marcus and they both had the same hair color. "You got it" Nott hissed holding up his wand and was about to muttered some spell when his wand flew towards me. I picked it up quickly from the ground and pointed it at him.

Grant had his wand to his throat and Draco snatched my bra and underwear from his hands. Ben picked up the rest of my clothes while Blaise quickly walked forward pulling off his cloak. "Put this on" I nodded and put it on quickly.

"You are lucky I won't kill you right here and now" Grant hissed pushing his wand further into his neck. "Come on, mates. Let's not keep her all to yourself" Phil said leaning against the door frame. Blaise rested his arm around my shoulders and I felt him tense up.

"Flint, remember who her father is" Ben hissed. Phil shrugged, "I don't care. Aella is a hot piece of ass"

"Hello! I am right here" I screamed pointing Nott's wand right at Phil. "Come on, Aella" Ben said gesturing me forward. I moved forward from Blaise and Nott's wand flew out of my hand. Not only that but Blaise's cloak and my towel fell off as well. I froze and all I heard was cat calls. Blaise jumped into action and wrapped his cloak around me. Grant literally pushed Nott down the staircase and pointed his wand right at Phil. Phil flew backwards and I saw that Draco had his wand out.

"Take her in our dorm" Blaise nodded and Ben jumped to life unlocking their dorm room. All of them filed in and Draco kicked Phil as he walked by. The second the door closed, I busted out into tears. Grant ran towards me and gathered me up in his arms.

"Aella, he will pay. I promise you" Ben muttered kissing me on the head. "Okay, I'm going to go ahead and say it! Aella, that body is fantastic" Blaise said throwing his hands up in the air. Draco smacked him on the back of the head and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Blaise" I said pulling back from Grant. "I mean those boobs are amazing"

"Alright, Blaise" Ben hissed. "And that ass"

"Enough, Blaise" Grant snapped. "And that…"

"BLAISE" Draco, Grant, and Ben all yelled at the same time. "It's alright, guys. I mean every year has seen me naked so it's not that big of a deal. I surprise Ben and Grant didn't die from shock" I laughed to see Ben and Grant's faces turn bright red.

Draco looked down and jumped when he saw he was still holding my bra along with my underwear. I took my underwear from him and slid it on under Blaise's cloak. I took my bra from him and turned my back towards the boys quickly putting it on. I put on the rest of my clothes and handed Blaise's cloak back to him. "Well I'm going to go take a cold shower" Blaise muttered picking up his towel and a new set of boxers.

"Thanks for the cloak, Blaise"

"No problem! Let me know if any other guy messes with you" He said patting me on the back. He opened the door and yelled at some guy to keep walking. Ben plopped down on his bed and Grant awkwardly walked back to his bed. Draco just stood there staring at me. "Alright. Thanks for everything guys. I'll see everyone tomorrow" I smiled and snatched up my towel before leaving.

Ben sighed when the door closed and sat up, "I keep forgetting how hot Aella is"

"Those boobs… You know I am a boob guy! How am I supposed to get hers out of my head?! She is my best friend!" Grant yelled dramatically falling back on his bed. Draco was just staring at the door with his fist clenched at his sides. "You okay, man?" Ben asked.

"I'm livid" Draco whispered. "We all are. Aella has had worse. I'm surprise you haven't brought up her body like Blaise" Ben muttered pulling out a towel and a pair of PJ bottoms. "I didn't think it would be respectful to say that in front of her best mates"

Grant sat up quickly and looked at Draco before looking over at Ben, who had frozen to the spot. "We are used to it. It honestly doesn't bother us. Back in fourth year some guy pulled Aella's skirt down. She is kind of used to getting harassed by the male population. It still pisses me off though, but Aella handles it like a pro" Ben said watching every movement Draco made. Draco finally looked away from the door and walked slowly towards his bed.

"She doesn't deserve that" Draco muttered. Grant's jaw dropped and he pulled out his wand pointing it at the door locking it. "You like her, don't you?" Grant hissed getting up and quickly walking over to him with Ben close behind.

Draco sighed, "Mate, I've been in love with her since we were twelve"

Ben and Grant looked at each other before looking back at Draco with smirks on their faces. "What would you say if we could help you tell her how you feel?" Ben asked. Draco raised an eyebrow and leaned back staring at the two.

"I'm listening"


End file.
